jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Hoher Rat der Jedi/Legends
Luminara Unduli Hier steht, dass Luminara statt Anakin im Rat gewesen wäre, ist das richtig? Dark Lord disku 17:58, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hallo, was ist jetzt? Das interressiert mich! Dark Lord disku 20:04, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da steht ja, dass sie nur in der Zeit im Rat war, als Anakin noch kein Mitglied war...ob das richtig ist weiß ich nicht Inaktiver Benutzer 20:13, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Dann soll irgendeiner das rausfinden. Dark Lord disku 20:38, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Woher könnte die Wikipedia das haben? Dark Lord Disku 19:15, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ohne offizielle Quelle läuft da nichts. Könnte erfunden sein. Premia Admin 19:20, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Deshalb fraag ich ja. Das interessiert mich nur so arg! Keine Ahnung warum^^. Dark Lord Disku 19:24, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hallo zu eurer Frage, ich habe auch sowohl von Freunden als auch schon von anderen Internetseiten gehört,dass Luminara Unduli in den hohen Rat der Jedi kommen sollte , aber Anakin Skywalker ist ihr zuvor gekommen.Das Luminara schon im Rat war als Anakin aufgenommen wurde, habe ich noch nicht gehört.Jedoch könnte Luminara während Anakin aufgenommen wurde abwehsend gewesen sein. Auf anderen Internetseiten war auch keine Quelle angegeben.Vielleicht war es ja nur von der Wikipedia abgeschrieben?Soll das einer mal rausfinden , nämlich jetzt interesiert es mich auch.GrußJet Skywalker 15:34, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedi-Meister Hi, ich hätte mal eine reine Wissensfrage: Wenn man zum Jedi-Meister ernannt wird, ist man dann automatisch im Hohen Rat der Jedi aufgenommen? Jamaryn Star 13:11, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, so ist es nicht. Es gibt viele Jedi-Meister, aber nur zwölf davon dürfen sich Mitglied des Hohen Rates nennen. Manche Ratsmitglieder sind auf Zeit und manche auch unbefristet in den Rat einberufen worden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:23, 5. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja da gebe ich Little Ani Recht z.B. Luminara Unduli,war nicht im Rat, es gab ja Mittglieder auf Lebnszeit wie Plo Koon , mace Windu,Yoda etc. aber ja auch Lang- und Kurzzeitmitglieder usw. weil es gab ja sicherlich nicht nur 12Jedi Meister es müsste ja wenn jeder Jedi Meister im Rat wäre Rat der 1000. heißen Jet Skywalker 18:32, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ki-Adi-Mundi Warum steht am Anfang des Artikels das Anakin das einzige Ratsmitglied war das kein Meister war. Auf Ki-Adi trifft das auch zu Obi freak 15:21, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Mundi war Meister.--Yoda41 Admin 15:30, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Ne, ich glaube das war ein Fehler im Fil da Ki-Adi wirklich schon als Ritter in den Rat kam vgl. darum wár Mundi ja auch nur als Langzeitmitglied dar und der Ersatz fr Micah Giiet , was ich aber nicht versteh 34Vsy, steht im Artikel,dass Ki-Adi Mundi Mesiter von Adi Gallia war aber wiso war Adi früher also 34VSy schon im Rat und Ki-Adi Mundi noch nicht , das wäre wie als würde Anakin früher als Obi-Wan im Rat gewesen sein würde. Jet Skywalker 18:39, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::ich denke auch, dass mundi noch ritter war.ich würde vorschlagen das zu ergänzen. mfg Mace Window 15:59, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) Alter und Neuer Orden Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Artikel zum Jedi-Rat splitten. Einmal für den Alten Jedi-Orden, dann für den Neuen. Es sind doch zwei recht unterschiedliche Organisationen. Einverstanden?--Daritha (Senat) 14:47, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin dafür,I 21:52, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Wurde das nicht schon mit dem Artikel Hoher Rat zumindest teilweise gemacht?--Anakin Skywalker 21:58, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Der angesprochene Hohe Rat ist ja kein richtiger Jedirat (siehe u.a. Lukes Zitat ^^); er war - wenn ich mich an Wege des Schicksals richtig erinnere - als Reform des alten Beirats gedacht; sprich: ein beratendes politisches Gremium. In Dark Nest existieren ja Hoher Rat und Meisterrat(?) *die deutschen bücher noch nicht gelesen hat* ja auch parallel zueinander. Mit Wächter der Macht ändert sich da erst was. Es scheint jedenfalls eher Für-Stimmen zu geben für den Vorschlag. Ich bastele dann demnächst mal an Hoher Rat der Jedi (Neuer Orden)--Daritha (Senat) 10:23, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ähm Ich wollte nur mal drauf aufmerksam machen, dass seit dem 5.März ein UQ dadrin steht und seit dem immer noch kein Name belegt wurde. Vielleicht sollte man das ganze auf die nicht belegten Namen speziefizieren, damit diese belegt werden können. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:31, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hallo? Admiral Ackbar, fändest du ne Begründung nich auch ganz praktisch? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:43, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Nach der Version, als ich das UQ reingestezt habe, war es auf jeden Fall zutreffend. Da ich die jetzt verwendeten Quellen, wie das Kompedium, nicht habe, kann ich aber nicht sagen, ob es jetzt noch zutrifft. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:50, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ein Freund von mir hat das Kompendium und die Filme hab ich auch geguckt und ich kann bestätigen, dass ab 44 VSY alle Zusammensetzungen hinhauen. Dummerweise bin ich mir bei der Vor 44 VSY Zusammensetzung nicht sicher. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:54, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Noch irgentetwas unbelegtes? [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 23:31, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Frage Ich habe gestern Schwarmkrieg gelesen da sthet zwar das Luke den Hohen Rat auflöst aber ich hab nirgentwo gelesen wenn er für den neue Jedi Rast bestimmt und das er sich zum Großmeister ernennt er sagt zwar der er die führung übernimmt aber das wars auch oder hab ich was verpasst bitte um hielfe und wenn ich nichts verpasst haben wo kommen die Informatione zur neu besetzung des Jedi Rats her Entwicklung von 44 VSY - 19 VSY Könnte man dort nicht bei jedem Jahr jedes Mitglied eintragen? So ist das unübersichtlicher, wie ich finde. Gruss --Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 00:08, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn ich mal einen Tipp geben darf: Ich persönlich würde die Tabelle sortierbar machen. Hoerzu müsstest du die Tabelle mit {| class="prettytable sortable" anfangen. Probier's mal aus, Infos in englisch kannst du hier (kenn leider keine entsprechende deutsche Seite). [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:24, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich komm nicht ganz draus. Geht das nicht einfacher von Hand? Und das angesprochene Problem wär so ja immer noch nicht gelöst! Gruss --Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 15:40, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Schau dir mal das hieer an. Eine Tabelle in der Art mein ich. Da siehst du auf der einen Seite, welches Mitglied in welchen Jahren im Rat war und zudem kannst du auch sehen, wer in welchem Jahr im Rat war. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:12, 14. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Find ich nicht so ansehlich. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass man bei Mitgliedern, die bei mehreren Kästchen (Jahren) vorkommen, die Trennstriche irgendwie wegzulassen? So wie es jetzt ist, sieht es aus, als wäre in den Jahren, in denen keiner steht, niemand im Rat war. Gruss --Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 14:09, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Luke Skywalker wie kann es denn eigentlich sein, das luke um 137 über den rat der jedi redet. ihr wollt mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, das der da noch gelebt hat oder??? mfg Mace Window 14:37, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) :na was is da nun Mace Window 14:37, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Niemand hat soetwas behauptet. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:46, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::dooooch.da gibt es ein zitat.irgndwie:„Was ist das hier? Wir können uns kaum als Jedi-Rat bezeichnen, da die Hälfte von uns keine Jedi sind.“-luke skywalker.mfg Mace Window 14:50, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Und das hat genau nochmal was mit der von dir angegeben Jahreszahl zu tun? Die Neugründung des Jedi-Rates fällt auf das Jahr 28 NSY (von da stammt auch das Zitat), wo er noch lebte. Einfach mal einen Satz weiterlesen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:52, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) Was ist ein Enklaven-Rat ?! Arne1998 (Diskussion) 12:18, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::: Links Sollen die Artikel zu Star Trek und Traumschiff Surprise wirklich erstellt werden oder sind die Verlinkungen ungewollt entstanden? Viele Grüße, Gargondola (Diskussion) 08:18, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich bezweifle, dass sie ungewollt sind. Wenn du willst kannst du die Artikel erstellen. Wichtig wäre nur, dass du ihre Ähnlichkeit an bestimmten Stellen zu Star Wars hervorhebst. Liebe Grüße -- Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 08:25, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kit Fisto Im Artikel steht in der Einleitung, dass Kit Fisto ein Langzeitmitglied sei und in der Tabelle, dass er ein Mitglied auf Lebenszeit sei. Da ich nicht weiß, was davon stimmt, wäre es schön, wenn das irgendwer mit Plan mal ändern könnte oder mit erklären, wo ich falsch denke :D Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 19:19, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC)